A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of luggage, more specifically, a piece of luggage that features vacuum bags integrated therein and of which save space inside of the luggage.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a piece of luggage having an integrated vacuum bag storage system that increases packing efficiency within said piece of luggage; wherein at least one vacuum bag is located within said piece of luggage and of which is vacuumed via a vacuuming means located on a side of said luggage which engages a male valve located on an exterior of said luggage, which marries to a female valve located on a vacuum bag located within said luggage.
The Anthony Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,574) discloses a vacuum packed suitcase with sealable compartments for vacuum sealing of articles of travel, such as clothing and makeup accessories, thereby reducing the volume of the articles of travel to a minimum and thus increasing storage efficiency. However, the suitcase does not have a male valve located on the exterior of the suitcase that marries up to a female valve located within said suitcase and upon a liner that upon deflation will increase packing efficiency within the suitcase.
The Weissman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,253) discloses a suitcase that has an airtight liner that can be compressed by a vacuum pump to reduce the volume of clothes to fit within the suitcase which also has a valve to hold and release the vacuum. Again, the suitcase does not teach a male valve located on the suitcase's exterior that marries up with a female valve situated upon a liner located in the exterior of said suitcase, which will deflate said liner apart of a vacuum bag in order to increase packing efficiency within said suitcase.
The Nunez Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,870) discloses an inflatable luggage insert. However, the insert is not designed to increase packing efficiency or include valves located on a liner and exterior surface that enable a vacuum bag to be deflated therein.
The Casese et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,731) discloses a collapsible suitcase that provides a structure which, when in a compressed condition, will need less space for storage when not in use. However, the suitcase collapses in overall size to enable storage efficiency of the suitcase and not packing efficiency of items contained within during use.
The Choi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 601,342) illustrates an ornamental design for a luggage case, which does not depict a vacuuming means or vacuum bags contained within.
The Frey et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,213) discloses an inflatable insert for luggage. However, the insert is designed to inflate in roder to protect fragile items within and not decrease the volume of content contained within in order to protect packing efficiency.
The Tsay Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,575) discloses a vacuum extractor for a luggage article. However, the extractor does not feature a vacuuming compartment located on a separate exterior portion of said luggage in which a vacuum hose can be connected to a male valve on an exterior surface that marries up with a female valve in order to deflate a liner in connection with a vacuum bag in order to increase packing efficiency within said suitcase.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a piece of luggage having an integrated vacuum bag storage system that increases packing efficiency within said piece of luggage; wherein at least one vacuum bag is located within said piece of luggage and of which is vacuumed via a vacuuming means located on a side of said luggage which engages a male valve located on an exterior of said luggage, which marries to a female valve located on a vacuum bag located within said luggage. In this regard, the luggage with integrated vacuum bags departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.